


On My Way To You

by FeelsForBreakfast



Series: Holigay Oneshots [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 04:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeelsForBreakfast/pseuds/FeelsForBreakfast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn’t want all that many things but he wants Christmas with Louis. Nothing but happy christmas fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Way To You

Harry is trying not to worry. He’s been trying not to worry ever since Louis’ train came into the station and Louis didn’t. He knows he probably just got delayed, hung up in the holiday bustle, but it’s already 11:30 and he promised he’d back by Christmas. It’s inconsequential really, its just a holiday and one based off of religious traditions neither of them have believed in for a long time, but damnit Harry doesn’t want all that many things but he wants Christmas with Louis.

He looks sullenly at his phone, trying for the third time to send a text he knows wont send from underground. 

Harry 11:32  
You on your way love?

An error message shows up and he’s really not all that surprised. He’s wearing a thick white sweater with his trench coat over it, a soft teal scarf looped tightly around his neck, but he’s still cold. Somehow he forgot to grab a hat and he’s pretty sure his ears are mere minutes from freezing off of his head. The station is drafty and he’s been down there for close to a half an hour already, rocking onto his toes and then back down again.

A train wheezes into the station, going the wrong direction to hold Louis in its metal belly. He’s tired, so tired, and all he wants is to warm himself up in Louis’ arms, hold Louis’ hand as they walk back to their flat, taste Louis’ lips against his. When he thinks about it, it’s all he ever really wants.

Bundled up commuters rush past him, some weighed down with brightly wrapped packages and bags bulging with last minute purchases. He’s given up on trying to find Louis’ face in the crowd, instead looking down at his slush covered converse, scuffing them against the concrete. He knows Louis would never intentionally abandon him here, but what if he forgot? What if something more important came up? What if he’d already missed the last train, leaving Harry to stand here alone all night?

He’s pretty sure he’d wait all night too, until the station went quiet and his fingers froze, because it would feel less like giving up than going back to the empty apartment. He takes a small sip of the decaf coffee he brought to warm himself up, the liquid gone lukewarm in his hands. He’s beginning to wish he’d gotten something with a bit of caffeine as his eyelids begin to droop, cold limbs heavy with exhaustion.

He looks up through his messy fringe as the next train pulls in, screeching to a stop, the doors coming open with a sigh as the train settles on the tracks. He can feel his heart hop into his throat, knowing even as his stomach twists into knots that this shouldn’t matter than much to him, but it still does.

People begin to spill out of the train cars, eyes locked on the ground as they head towards their destinations. A low feeling of hopelessness descends over him, about to swallow him up just as he sees a familiar figure hop down from the step. 

Harry’s mouth falls into a grin, happiness blooming in his chest as Louis scans the crowd for him, his hair wild, coat part way zipped, bag thrown haphazardly over his shoulder. He raises his hand in a half wave, wondering if he looks as lovestruck as he feels. It’s not just that Louis is possibly the most beautiful person he’s ever met, but the way he has a smile that’s just for Harry, a glint in his eyes thats just for them.

Harry can see the shift as Louis spots him, that familiar softness falling over his features before he breaks into a grin, rushing towards him. He careens into Harry’s arms, looping his arms around his neck so Harry can spin him clumsily around.

They make it nearly a rotation and a half before Harry sets him down, hands coming to rest on his torso. He finds he doesn’t mind the lateness anymore, that the wait was most definitely worth it. Louis presses a quick apologetic kiss to his cold lips. “I missed my train.”

Harry nods. “I figured.”

Louis looks up at him with wide blue eyes. “You got my text though, right?”

Harry shakes his head, leaning down so he can feel Louis’ breath on his chin, the tickle of his fringe on his forehead. “No service down here.”

“You thought I forgot about you, didn’t you?” He asks, reaching up to run a tender hand down Harry’s cheek. “You’re so cold, how long have you been waiting?”

Harry shrugs, nudging his cheek further into Louis’ touch. “It hasn’t been too long.”

Louis goes up on his tip toes, kissing him a little longer this time, his eyelashes fluttering closed with the contact. “You’re a terrible liar.”  
Harry smiles, crushing Louis just a little closer to his chest. “It’s okay.”

Louis nods, pushing further into Harry’s embrace so his arms are tight around his waist, chin tucked into his shoulder. “Take me home, Hazza.”

Harry nods, pressing his nose against Louis’ hair. “Merry Christmas, Lou.”

“ _I love you._ ” The words are mumbled, and for a moment Harry isn’t even sure he’s heard them. 

“Lou?” He asks, peering down at the boy pressed to his front. Louis is most certainly an affectionate person, all about hand holding and kissing and never ever keeping his hands to himself but he’s always had a thing about I love yous. I love you is a promise, he’d said once, the kind you have to keep. They aren’t things you can just throw at everyone you meet, you have to save them for when your heart wants to burst.

“You heard me.” He repeats, eyes closed, holding on to Harry like he’s never really planning to let go. “I love you.” It’s stronger the second time he says it. 

Harry smiles, pressing a kiss to the top of Louis’ head. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this little series, it was super fun to write. (: Kudos+comments are always appreciated (:


End file.
